wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Country Catastrophe
Cross Country Catastrophe is the eighth episode of Season 3 on WWE Total Divas. Summary Things spiral out of control between Rosa and Summer Rae when Rosa discovers that Summer has begun dating Gary, Rosa's ex-date. Meanwhile, what starts as a couples road trip for Eva, Jonathan, Ariane, and Vinnie ends in an all out blowout; Nattie tries to comfort a frustrated Rosa, who has her own problems with relationships; Brie has a money problem with Bryan, who was tracking all of Brie's purchases and questioning some of them. Recap While one happy couple approaches their big day on E!’s “Total Divas,” another careens toward the D-word over the course of the show’s second double episode in as many weeks. Happily, Part 1 is a mostly lighthearted affair, highlighted by Eva Marie’s zany road trip to California with Cameron, Jonathan and Vinny. On paper, this should be a breeze, but Eva — who’s lackadaisical at best — and Jonathan — fastidious to a fault — butt heads when her laid-back attitude throws his meticulously planned itinerary (folders for everybody!) into disarray. That, in turn, spreads to Cameron and Vinny, and soon everybody’s fighting in some form or another. Eva makes the call to cut everyone’s losses and abandon the road trip midstream, which summarily restores the peace and Jonathan’s sanity in one fell swoop. Rosa Mendes, meanwhile, is on the hunt for a new gentleman caller after Summer Rae snatches Cleveland Browns player Gary Barnidge out from under her nose. Problem is, all of Rosa’s potential suitors are either super-conservative or beefy bros just looking for a good time. For Rosa, who craves a connection, this will not do and she rolls the dice on female companionship instead. Natalya fears that Rosa’s increasing desperation to find someone will eventually lead to a lapse in her recovery, and she eventually talks the lovesick señorita down to the point of rationality by episode’s end. And how about this: Brie Bella beats Daniel Bryan! Granted, it’s in an argument, but still: The “Yes!” Man’s somewhat overbearing monitoring of “Braniel’s” joint bank account means Brie has to go through Nikki to buy a vintage Dolce & Gabbana dress for a red carpet appearance, lest Bryan see the charge and start tearing his beard out in frustration. Ultimately, Brie comes clean about her roundabout purchase right before the event. Afterward, Bryan — typically the voice of reason — relents and admits he should probably ease up on the money worries and yes, the dress was fantastic. Dude, we already knew that. As for Natalya and Tyson Kidd? No development there just yet, but wait ’til Part 2 … Image gallery TD_308_Photo_01-2860075342.jpg TD_308_Photo_02-862984436.jpg TD_308_Photo_03-1148659810.jpg TD_308_Photo_04-3658726849.jpg TD_308_Photo_05-2903805271.jpg TD_308_Photo_06-874372333.jpg TD_308_Photo_07-1125837947.jpg TD_308_Photo_08-3550867946.jpg TD_308_Photo_10-3294972057.jpg TD_308_Photo_11-3009574927.jpg TD_308_Photo_13-1567365411.jpg TD_308_Photo_12-711666101.jpg TD_308_Photo_14-3272117376.jpg TD_308_Photo_15-3020930070.jpg TD_308_Photo_16-755428780.jpg TD_308_Photo_17-1510071610.jpg TD_308_Photo_18-3401498795.jpg TD_308_Photo_19-3183079485.jpg TD_308_Photo_20-4014480218.jpg TD_308_Photo_22-21396086.jpg TD_308_Photo_23-1983990496.jpg TD_308_Photo_24-3894796099.jpg TD_308_Photo_21-2555325388.jpg TD_308_Photo_25-2669866965.jpg TD_308_Photo_26-103530095.jpg TD_308_Photo_27-1898745593.jpg TD_308_Photo_28-3784545128.jpg Category:WWE television episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 3) Category:Brie Bella Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes